Él puede entenderme
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Tras una ruptura con su pareja, Mimi decide pasar un rato en la playa para tranquilizarse. Justo cuando pensaba en marcharse, aparece TK de improvisto y se podría decir que casi la obliga a desahogarse, pero eso solo porque la orgullosa de la chica seria incapaz de hacerlo por si misma. Al final, decide que él puede entenderla y que, por tanto, merece la pena intentarlo.


**Bueno, es mi primera historia de Digimon. Jamás imaginé que, cuando me decidiera a escribir una, sería precisamente de Mimi y T.K. No, en serio, pensé que haría algo a lo Mimi/Izzy o así pero... **

**Es algo flojo y algo corto, pero espero que os guste :))**

**Y, en cuanto a T.K, voy a llamarlo T.K porque en castellano estuvo traducido así y soy incapaz de llamarle "Takeru". Lo siento si eso os disgusta, pero no puedo evitarlo. **

**Oh, Dios, decir esto duele más que en cualquier otro fandom, pero realmente Digimon no es mío. De ese modo, mi infancia tampoco es mía... seh... claro... **

Él puede entenderme

Ella habia vivido una gran aventura en el mundo digital, junto a Palmon. Habia cruzado mares a bordo de una ballena, atravesado desiertos caminando bajo la luz del Sol y habia luchado contra poderosos enemigos. Cierto era que se habia acobardado en numerosas situaciones, pero siempre terminó dando la cara como toda una valiente. Maduró junto a sus inseparables amigos. Pasó miedo con ellos, rió con ellos, y aunque no se hubiera portado bien con algunos de ellos (hablemos un poco de Tai, quién las pasó un poco duras en cierto castillo), habia tratado de dar lo mejor de sí misma para no ser una molestia.

Sí, asi era. Ella era Mimi Tachikawa, había salido adelante con su vida y habia pasado una buena temporada en Estados Unidos. Pasados unos años regresó y retomó el contacto con sus amigos, conoció a gente nueva en sus noches de fiesta junto a Sora y consiguió un buen empleo.

Y entonces, si su vida habia sido tan perfecta, tan llena de emociones, ¿ahora lo único que podía hacer era sentarse en la playa a llorar? Ella sabía la respuesta, pero quería hacer cómo si no se hubiera percatado de aquello.

Habia conocido un chico y se habia enamorado de él. Salieron por casi un año, pero justo aquel día él la dejó alegando que "no podía con ella", que ella era "exuberante, demasiado para él" y que, además, él necesitaba a una chica algo más "calmada y reflexiva". Que él no necesitaba a Mimi, ya la habia conocido lo suficiente como para saber como era ella, y no le gustaron todos sus descubrimientos.

Podía haberse dado cuenta de su vivo carácter incluso pasadas las dos semanas de conocerse, no entendía a qué venía aquello de repente. Pero no, lo mismo daba, si indagaba en el asunto estaba convencida de que encontraría cierto tipo de detalles que no le gustarían y sólo la harían llorar más.

Entonces escuchó a su teléfono sonar. Lo cogió, miró la pantalla, esperanzada, pero al ver que sólo era Joe decidió no descolgar, por muy mal que aquello le supiera a ella. El chico era bueno, pero no podría decir nada sin que notara que algo iba mal.

Tras un par de intentos, dejó de aparecer su nombre en la pantalla. Bien, mejor así, ella no queria que insistieran en verla en ese momento.

Se levantó de repente, sacudiéndose la arena que se quedó pegada a su ropa, para pasear un rato por el borde del mar. Necesitaba pensar y despejar un poco su mente, la cual se veía a rebosar de deprimentes pensamientos que debían calmarse un poco.

-¡Mimi!

...

Por otro lado, T.K no habia tenido precisamente un buen día. Había discutido con un compañero de trabajo que apreciaba y se habia dado cuenta más tarde de que podría haber dicho las cosas de otro modo. Trató de disculparse, pero sin duda se notaba que él aún estaba molesto. Cuando llegó a casa, las obras que estaba haciendo al lado no le permitían relajarse y, con un humor de perros, decidió salir a dar una vuelta para ver si encontraba algún lugar tranquilo y sin gente molesta alrededor.

Caminó un par de manzanas hasta llegar a un parque sin ningún niño merodeando y se dejó caer exhausto en uno de los bancos de madera. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz y observó a lo lejos como una pareja feliz caminaban tomados de la mano con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de ambos.

_Debería encontrar pareja_, pensó. Él jamás fue alguien necesitado o falto de mujeres a su alrededor. Seguro que si buscaba un poco, encontraría a una interesante que saliera con él. Tal vez se enamorara, y pudiera hablar sobre temas políticos sin que ella se sintiera cohibida a su lado.

_Akira odiaba que hablara de política._

Akira, su anterior pareja. Habían durado unos seis meses, él pensó que todo andaba bien porque podía relajarse y ser él mismo. Hablaba con ella sobre todo, y en las cenas, mientras veían el telenotícias, hacia comentarios de política. Era un poco sombrío ahora que lo recordaba. Porque ella siempre le dirigía miradas asesinas.

Rompieron porque ella decía que a su lado se sentía demasiado a gusto.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?- Preguntó el joven confundido.

-Es como si no fueras mi pareja, T.K.- Entonces ella apartó la mirada. Siempre recordaría ese detalle, porque es lo que solía hacer cuando le incomodaba decir alguna cosa.- Eres como un simple amigo. No hablamos de cosas normales.

Y, mirando al cielo, él se preguntó, un par de meses más tarde, en aquel banco de ese parque a las ocho de la tarde de un quinze de Marzo, qué era lo que Akira consideraba que eran cosas "normales".

-Tal vez deba moverme de aquí.- La espalda ya le dolía un poco.- A éstas horas no debería haber mucha gente en la playa, creo que iré a dar un paseo.- También tenía la extraña costumbre hablar consigo mismo cuando se encontraba solo. Algo que a Akira le producía "mal rollo" y un número incontable de "malas vibraciones".

Llegó al paseo sin tener que esquivar algún ciclista despistado o un patinador temerario, todo un milagro, y bajó las escaleras al tiempo que la brisa marina le acariciaba la cara.

_Aah~... tan agradable_.

Emprendió camino hacia la casa de Matt, que se encontraba casi a primera fila, siguiendo el borde del mar evitando las olas como un niño pequeño. Sonrió para sí mismo. Aquello le divertía. O al menos lo hacía hasta que vió una figura conocida sentada con las rodillas en el pecho. Estaba algo lejos, pero sin duda se trataba de ella. Se acercó trotando, comprobando que su rostro no estaba, que digamos, muy feliz. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, ella se levantó y empezó a caminar dándole la espalda.

-¡Mimi!- La llamó.

Ella frenó al momento y se giró sorprendida. Nunca esperó encontrarse a T.K, y mucho menos solo, en la playa.

Se paró frente a ella a recuperar un poco el aliento y le dedicó una de sus amables sonrisas.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-si, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?- Mimi no quería preocuparle por una nimiedad como lo eran sus problemas amorosos. Sabia, por experiencia propia, que si queria llorar era más correcto hacerlo por cosas verdaderamente importantes: despedidas, muertes... no por dejarlo con tu pareja.

-Estabas llorando, Mimi.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Negó frenéticamente con las manos. Vió como el rubio dirigió hacia ella una de sus tan preocupantes miradas. Parecía que estaba regañándola por no confiar en él.- De todos modos, no es importante...

-Entonces.- La tomó de la mano y la sentó a su lado en la arena.- Podrás hablar de ello, ¿no?

Intentar resistirse a la amabilidad de T.K era imposible, estaba más que demostrado. Si fuera otra persona, estaba convencida de que hubiera seguido con su farsa con éxito y habría escapado sin verse obligada a decir que su novio rompió con ella, sin verse obligada a admitir el motivo de eso y, además, de morderse el labio inferior con rabia e impotencia. Porque conocía bien a T.K y sabía que si no le contaba lo que le sucedía, no saldría de allí.

Pero era un alivio. De ese modo podía apartar su orgullo y fingir que le contaba todo por obligación, porque sólo quería irse de allí y...

Se paró en seco al notar la mirada que le dirigía el joven.

-¿Y decías que no era importante?- Ella asintió con cautela.- Es mejor hablar las cosas con alguien, desahogarse, que guardártelo para ti. Además ese chico es un idiota.- Relajó la situación con ese comentario.

-Ya, claro. Eso es demasiado cliché.

-Pero es cierto.- Fortaleció su afirmación tomándola de la mano con fuerza.- Tú te mereces a alguien que sea capaz de entenderte.

La chica miró hacia otro lado. Habia pocas personas que la entendieran. Unas seis aproximadamente, y aquellas eran las más preciadas para ella. Habia viajado a otro mundo a su lado y estaba convencida de que toleraban perfectamente su caracter altivo y algo caprichoso a veces. Una idea fugaz se le pasó por la cabeza, y ni siquiera se planteó si estaba bien el decirlo o no. No era como si él no fuera a entenderla incluso si era aquello.

-Tú puedes entenderme.

Él se quedó callado.

Continuó callado, y estuvo a punto de soltar su agarre. Tragó saliva y reflexionó un poco.

-¿...Y-yo puedo?- Ella asintió convencida con la cabeza.

Bueno, cierto, admitía que algunas muecas de Mimi le parecían terriblemente adorables. Verla (cuando la veía) le sacaba una sonrisa. Y, sin duda alguna, no podía negar que la confianza que se tenían entre ambos tenía ya unos cuantos años de duración. Hubo un tiempo en que estuvo convencido de que terminaría o con Tai o con Matt, pero al final se mudó a Nueva York y no supo de ella hasta tres años más tarde, cuando regresó. Entonces encontró un chico y tras tontear un tiempo empezaron a salir. Estaba algo sorprendido cuando le contó, minutos antes, que éste había cortado con ella. Y más por el estúpido motivo que le dió a la joven.

Dejó escapar algo de aire. No se retractaba de sus palabras: ella se merecía algo mejor. Considerando la situación, y no era por ser un creído ni un arrogante, él era mejor. Porque aquel insensato era inferior a cualquiera de ellos, pero prefería no pensar ni en Izzy, ni en Joe, ni en Matt o incluso en Tai. En nadie de ellos, porque quería que él fuera la elección.

-Oye, Mimi, ¿estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo? Quiero decir... no es que me disguste, pero me sorprende un poco que me lo digas precisamente a mi.

-Estoy hablando muy en serio.- La tristeza que momentos antes tuvo, se habia esfumado para dar paso a su seguridad.- Tú puedes entenderme y quiero que salgas conmigo.

T.K sabia que encontraría a muchas mujeres guapas e interesantes en su entorno si sólo buscaba un poco, no necesitaba depender del vago recuerdo que le quedaba de Akira. Pero jamás imaginó, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza en un viaje de autobús, que él pudiera terminar de ese modo con Mimi.

-¿Qué me dices?- Entornó la cabeza. Él sonrió. Era adorable.

-No podría decir que no.

Entonces ella volvió a su posición y le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, sin saber como debería interpretar esa respuesta.

-Lo que quiero decir es que eres adorable, sería incapaz de rechazarte.

-Lo dices como si te vieras obligado, tampoco se trata de eso. Puedo soportar que me rechazen dos veces en un mismo día, no soy de porcelana.

T.K se acercó hacia ella y chocó su nariz con la de ella, con una de las sonrisas más bonitas que Mimi le vió jamás.

-No te he rechazado.- Y en un discreto movimiento bajó su cabeza y le dió un suave beso en los labios.- Por eso digo que eres adorable.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y algo sonrojada. Se secó las lágrimas que no se había tomado la molestia de secar y se levantó, con el rubio siguiéndola.

-Entonces estamos saliendo.- Sentenció. Él sonrió con ternura. Jamás se imaginó que las cosas terminaran de ese modo.

**Y a pesar de que jamás pensé que escribiria sobre ellos lo he hecho y no me ha resultado tan difícil como me imaginaba. **

**¿Reviews? :))**


End file.
